Challenge Story: Trainer of Alolan Pokémon and Clones
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Another challenge for you all. Let me know if you'd like to take up the challenge. The details are in the chapter.


_**Summary: What if after her brother and sister revealed her to be a Norma, Ange ran away from the Mana Users and their continent as a whole and ended up in the Kanto Region? Traveling on her own journey to find out who she is, Ange and Ash Ketchum compete in the league for the chance to become Champion of the Kanto Region. But Embryo is not going to let Ange go so easily… even if it means teaming up with the likes of Team Rocket.**_

* * *

 _ **Story Pairing: Ange x Ash Ketchum/Satoshi**_

* * *

 _ **Crossover Categories: Cross Ange + Pokémon**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Start…**_

* * *

The sun has risen over the quaint town of Kanto and in one of the little houses, young Angelise, or Ange as she now prefers to be called, was up early preparing breakfast for the family who had housed her for the month. She decided that since they had shown such hospitality to take in a complete stranger who had nowhere to go and not a single Poke Dollar to her name, making them breakfast was the least she could do.

Thankfully, Delia had given her several cooking lessons during her stay. Turns out, Ange was a fast learner and a natural when it came to cooking, easily able to make even something as plain and simple as the bacon, eggs and pancakes she was preparing taste like a five star meal.

But she didn't just use her time as a guest of the Ketchum family to just rest and recuperate from her ordeal concerning her brother and sister's power play. No, she was also studying to become the greatest Pokemon Trainer around. She didn't want to just become a Pokemon Master like Ash does.

No, she'd rather be a master of Pokemon that deal with the supernatural. Pokemon that mostly have the Psychic, Ghost, Dark and Fairy typing. Maybe a Dragon Type or two.

Since she came to Kanto, Ange has had a great fascination with these different Pokemon. Pokemon like Abra, Gastly, Murkrow and the like. But she knew that Professor Oak would not be giving out any of those kind of Pokemon for new trainers. She would have to choose one of the three conventional Kanto starter Pokemon.

The Tiny Turtle Pokemon, Squirtle, is a Water Type Pokemon that evolves into the defensive tank known as Blastoise. But while it can take a hit and dole out just as much damage, it's speed is severely lacking. And that's not just due to it being a giant turtle with retractable cannons on its back.

But then there's the Seed Pokemon, Bulbasaur. It evolves into Venusaur, a Grass Type Pokemon which specializes in long range tactical battles involving stalling your opponents with moves like Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Leech Seed and the like. But she also knows that one of the most powerful attacks a Venusaur can learn is a giant super laser! Venusaur can store up so much solar energy that it fires the Solar Beam!

Finally, there's the Lizard Pokemon, Charmander, and its final evolved stage, Charizard. This dual type Fire and Flying Pokemon is easily the best attacker and the fastest out of the three choices. However, since it prioritizes power and speed, Charizard's own defensive abilities are near abysmal. It's really more of a glass cannon, in terms of usability in battle. Add into the fact that Charizard and it's evolutionary line will literally DIE if its tail flame goes out, and you've got a Pokemon that you really need to be careful with when fighting against Water Types like Starmie, Poliwrath and Gyarados.

Although, Ange did see that Professor Oak has recently caught a Pikachu that had been chewing on the lab's electrical cables earlier this week. Maybe he'd be willing to give it to one of them if there's no more conventional starters?

"Rai Rai."

Ange was broken from her thoughts when the plates of food she was trying to balance were telekinetically lifted from her arms, hands and head and levitated onto the table in a neat and orderly arrangement.

She smiled as she looked to her oldest and dearest friend. It's a Pokemon that she and Ash had never seen before in the Kanto region. At least, not a member of its species that looks like THIS.

The Pokemon in question is known as Raichu. Raichu are the final evolved stage of Pikachu, and can only reach this level of their evolution if a Thunder Stone is the item that's used. Normally, Raichu look like very large mice that are about two feet, seven inches tall with long black tails that have a yellow tip in the EXACT SHAPE of a lightning bolt. Their fur is orange with a white belly, two black horizontal stripes on their back, and dark brown fur on their hands, toes and outer ears. The electric sacs on their cheeks are yellow, and they had orange colored pads on the soles of their feet and shiny black eyes.

But this Raichu is different in many ways. It's fur is a lighter shade of orange than most other Raichu in Kanto, and even its ears, the sacs on its cheeks and the lightning bolt at the end of its tail are a lighter shade of yellow. Its paws and toes along with the stripes on its back and its belly are also a brighter shade of white, looking more like a seashell white color. Its eyes are bright blue with little yellow half circles along the bottom, and its ears have light brown on the inside. The lightning bolt on its tail is also thicker, making it seem like Raichu could use it as a surfboard if it wanted to. Finally, this Raichu actually has psychic powers while most Raichu don't. This leads Ange, Ash, Delia and even Professor Oak to believe that this Raichu somehow adapted to become a dual type of Electric and Psychic.

Either way, Ange was just happy to have a new friend of her own in these troubled times she was facing. She and Raichu have had practice battles against Professor Oak's own Dragonite that he raised so Ange could get a hold on how Pokemon battling works, and the two of them are naturals at it.

So far, Raichu seems to know the moves Thundershock, Psychic, Discharge and Nuzzle. A fairly decent moveset in comparison to most others.

Ange smiled brightly and knelt down to pick up the little electric mouse. An action that it didn't mind at all.

"How are you doing today, Raichu? You ready for our journey today?" Ange asked.

"Rai Raichu!" it replied with a sunny smile.

Ange just closed her eyes and let out a pleased hum as Raichu nuzzled its cheek against her own, releasing a sweet, tropical smell from the electric sac. Another strange adaptation of its own.

Ange didn't really know this yet, but just like how Ash is unknowingly Arceus' chosen one, Ange is the chosen one for another Legendary Pokemon. One who has great psychic power and will help her greatly in life.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Adopted…***_

* * *

 _ **Know that I WILL NOT be writing my own version of this story! But it is open to whoever would like to take up the challenge. All I ask is that you notify me if you decide to take up the challenge. We'll talk about the basic rules for the story afterwards. See you all in the next chapter of Dragon Master and his Maiden: Kanto Chronicles.**_


End file.
